Absynthe
by Winterwing3000
Summary: The start of a winding journey where hands get dirtied and hearts are led astray but there's always a hero to be found. Light-to-Moderate Kain x Ruka.
1. Chapter 1, Epidemic

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**Warning!** Some quotes taken directly from the manga, chapter 48: _The Wish of the Man with the Unrequited Love_.

* * *

"Ruka?" Akatsuki furrowed his brow when he stepped into the sitting room of his home. There was a servant cleaning up the mantle and no one else.

"Akatsuki," Ruka acknowledged as she stood up from her seat. "Can I speak to you privately?"

He nodded and held the door for her as they walked across the grand hall and upstairs to his bedroom. His parents were out of the house and his siblings were minding their own business about the mansion. He closed the door behind him as Ruka stood by his vanity.

"What is it?" he asked when she refused to speak.

Ruka looked up from studying the carpeted floor and directly at him. "I received a summons from Kaname-sama."

"Dorm President Kuran?" So far, in the past few months, Kain had minor contact with their former dorm head. Hanabusa was enlisted to be Yuuki-sama's private tutor and Ruka was her etiquette instructor, but Akatsuki usually accompanied either one of them to and from the mansion and did not stay for very long. He only encountered the man a few times in his visits.

She gave him an odd look when he referred to the man with the old title but nodded. "I think there is a job that he trusts only us, his friends, to do. But we must absolutely keep it a secret between ourselves. He said that it would be okay if you were to know but Hanabusa must be left out of it."

Kain said nothing but a slight frown marred his lips, causing her to slip into a nervous chatter reminiscent of their younger days. "I think it's because Kaname-sama trusts us to complete the job and he probably needed Hanabusa to keep Yuuki-sama busy. But I understand if you want to do your own thing. I just thought that it would be nice if we could show Kaname-sama that we are still his allies, especially with the council no longer existing."

"Ruka, I understand," he interrupted her. And he did. She wanted to prove to the pureblood that she was still trustworthy, still useful. She was also still in love with Kaname. He tried to hope that perhaps it wasn't the case, but it only forced him to revisit that train ride once more. Even though she was beautifully rejected by Kaname, her affections for him did not waver.

_Your gaze when you look at him is still just as beautiful as ever._

He could see her eyes glazed over with that particular shine—one filled with steadfast adoration, fierce loyalty, and deep sincerity. It was also a gaze of hopefulness. The one he knew will never be for him. And yet, it was because of the beauty that emanated from that special stare that Akatsuki found himself even more enamored with Ruka.

That small flame of hope within her burned still, and it only grew when Kaname-sama added fuel like this proposition. It was only a matter of time before Ruka would get burned by this flame because Akatsuki knew it would never be snuffed out.

"I'm glad you do. You always saw things more clearly than Hanabusa did," she said softly. A warm pink spread across her cheeks. Yes, perhaps Ruka would never fall out of love with the pureblood king. So long as she was needed by him, she was happy.

Akatsuki shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "So, when and where do we meet up with him?"

"Tomorrow evening, at the home of the Kuran family," Ruka said as she sat down with some relief on his bed.

"I see…" He turned his head to stare at the mirror of his reflection. His eyes did not reflect the somberness of his thoughts.

And as long as she was happy, he was content in following her. Even if it was just to guard her flickering flame of hope. If it went out, then he would be the one to avenge for her happiness.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #1, _epidemic_.


	2. Chapter 2, Fall from graceglory

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**Warning!** Some quotes are taken directly from the manga, chapter 37: _Just Like A Sin_.

* * *

Swarms of Level E came at her. But she stayed calm. She must be elegant, merciless, and efficient. With a single stare, her illusions took effect on several of the ex-human vampires. It wasn't long before they began attacking each other.

Her hair fluttered as she dodged a random attack from her side and once more called upon her powers. In the end, she only watched from the side as the Level E went and tore each other apart.

Ruka turned her eyes away and watched as Akatsuki dealt his flames with a fan of his arm. Even in the throngs of vampires, he acted steadily and did not flinch when a burning body came too close for comfort. The Level E vampires cried as the fire consumed them.

The cleanup should soon be over, and then they could rest. Her eyes shifted around the fiery ring before straying back to the male aristocrat's person. She knew her body was fatigued by the lack of rest and saw that Akatsuki was in no better condition.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki's voice tore through her thoughts and she only managed a gasp when she felt the presence of a few Level E vampires coming toward her. Instinctively, she leapt back in hopes to avoid the oncoming attack, but the blurred shaped of sharp claws reached for her.

A solid body collided with her from the side, knocking her down to her left. As the breath left her lips, she felt a blazing heat engulf her from above and piercing screeches slowly died down to silence. Ashes were scattered in piles across the ground. All the while, there was a body hovering over her.

"Akatsuki," she whispered, still numb from the shock of the impact. When she saw him sit up, she saw blood trickle down from his forehead and over one of his eyes. He wiped the blood away.

He silently looked over her and then asked, "Are you hurt?"

Guilt immediately ate her from the inside and her temper spiked. "I should be asking you that! Why did you jump in so suddenly? I had everything under control!"

His look did not appear convinced but he shrugged it off and stood up. He offered her a hand up and apologized, "Sorry, I was just worried."

Ruka bit her inner cheek and took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. He said nothing else.

"We should get going," she interjected as she turned away from Kain's unwavering stare. His eyes followed her as she stepped toward the direction of closest village. "We're supposed to report to Kaname-sama in a few days."

"Sure," he murmured behind her and fell into step with her. Her hands clenched at her side as she wallowed in the silence between them.

_I want to show you… a strong and responsible woman_.

She almost laughed bitterly as she recalled her own words a few months ago. It seemed that she would never be able to keep her word anymore. Not without relying on Akatsuki to come and protect her.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #2, _fall from grace/glory_.


	3. Chapter 3, Unexpected

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

* * *

Kain bit back a groan when another wave of pounding dizziness struck. He covered half of his face with one hand as the other grabbed on to the edge of the sink. He stared at his reflection through his left eye and sighed.

Dark rings colored his bloodshot eyes and his normally bronze skin tone held a hint of blush. Even after the long hot shower he just took, he still felt restless and ached. Licking his lips, he opened the medicine cabinet and collected a glass and the small box of tablets. The blood infused water was soon gone and the glass back in its place. He sucked in a sharp breath when the unrelenting dizziness returned. It wasn't the lack of blood then, he mused, as he still felt groggy and unfocused.

Shaking his head once to clear his vision, Akatsuki grabbed a spare towel off the rack and toweled off his head as he walked unsteadily back to the room he shared with Ruka. She was on her bed, folding away her travel pants and packing it in her small travel bag. He sat down heavily on his bed and slouched so that his head was almost cradled between his knees.

"Akatsuki?" Ruka came over to his side and set a soothingly cool hand on his shoulder. "Akatsuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he rasped as he tried to ignore how good the coolness from her fingers felt on his nape. He looked up at her and repeated, "It's nothing."

She frowned at him, unconvinced, and leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. Her eyes stared directly into his.

Normally, he would be unnerved by her gaze but for her to do it so suddenly, he almost jerked back in surprise. Her hand came up to his forehead and she pulled back to tell him flatly. "You're sick."

"I'm fine," he insisted, going around her to drop the towel at the foot of his bed and grabbed a loose button-up shirt. Vampires were stronger than most humans. This meant that they had a better immune system, yet it did not make them completely invulnerable to sickness. He only cursed the timing of body failing him as his fingers trembled when buttoning.

"No, you're not," she stated with a tone of finality. She pushed his fingers aside and finished the last few buttons. Then she herded him back to his bedside and managed to reach up to his shoulders and push him down on the bed. Akatsuki barely resisted her ushering but his frown was evident.

"I'm not sick, Ruka. We have to get going soon before Kaname-sama leaves to meet with President Cross," Akatsuki said as he tried to move but was immediately struck down by a rolling wave of wooziness.

Ruka huffed and lifted his feet onto the bed. As she plucked the house slippers from his feet and dropped them onto the ground, she told him pointedly, "By being sick, you're useless to Kaname-sama's plan. Just worry about getting better first."

Amber eyes peeked up at the obviously irritated vampire woman. Propping his upper body with his elbows, Kain tried to persuade her once more. "I'll recover on the way there. It's just a small cold."

"It's not and you know it. And if you're not going to take care of yourself, then I will. So you better stay in that bed until you're rested," she ordered with a determined stare.

He could almost feel his lips twitch at the change in Ruka's personality. Then Akatsuki sighed and relented by falling back down on his mattress. "Fine. Sorry to trouble you."

She poured water into the washing basin and soaked up a hand towel before placing it over his forehead. A wry smile appeared on her usually bored expression. "Just get better soon. And don't worry about Kaname-sama. I'll take care of you tonight."

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #3, _unexpected_.


	4. Chapter 4, Underground

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

* * *

"Why are we taking the train?" Kain asked with some confusion. Hanabusa led the way and Ruka walked in step with him. The murmurs of the humans buzzed uncomfortably in his sensitive ears. He could feel a headache developing.

Hanabusa, who clearly enjoyed the attention, looked back at his cousin. "I just thought it was a nice day to take the train. We can easily walk to Kaname-sama's mansion from the station."

"You didn't have to drag me and Akatsuki along with you," Ruka stated with mild irritation. She honestly preferred the silence of the private underground railroad.

"You didn't have to come with us, dumb Ruka," Aidou retorted with a glare, but a pleasant smile blossomed on his lips when some fascinated girls ambled a little closer than the others.

"Who's going to keep you in line?" she responded airily, though they both knew that it was their tall companion who did damage control. Akatsuki only sighed.

"Let's get going," he said tonelessly and ended the bickering between the two. "We're going to be late otherwise."

They boarded the train and took the farthest back cabin. The conductor came by and punched their tickets before moving on. Akatsuki dropped his small travel bag on his seat and announced, "I'm going to the washroom."

"I'll join you," Ruka chimed in. Aidou shrugged nonchalantly and looked out to the disappearing platform.

Kain held the sliding door open for her as she ducked under his long arm and out to the corridor. Steadily, they made their way to the restroom and he motioned for her to use it first. She exited quickly and idled a few feet away from the washroom door as she waited for him.

A few human girls were walking toward her when he came out. A hush fell between the girls as they stared at the two vampires. Ruka lifted her chin and stood tall as she brushed passed the girls without a second glance. Kain kept his expression passive and followed her.

Suddenly, the train jerked and the wheels of the train screeched. A gasp came from one of the girls as she pitched forward and knocked straight into Ruka. Surprised by the weight, Ruka stumbled back a few steps and almost collided into the side of the train when a hand reached out and steadied her by the waist.

"Watch yourself, Ruka," Kain murmured as he waited for her to right herself. His other hand was set on the human girl's shoulder, stopping her from making contact with the floor and from toppling into Ruka. He looked at the younger girl briefly and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded silently and a blush spread across her cheeks at his concern. Her friends giggled and nudged her along. They all gave the pair another glance before ducking into the next car.

Ruka held back a frown as she stood up and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. Silently, she counted to ten and urged the mixed feelings to disappear.

Akatsuki misinterpreted her quietness and bent over slightly to stare directly at her. Creases appeared between his brows. "Ruka?"

Sighing, she shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking it would be more convenient if we traveled by underground rail."

Realizing her source of frustration, he gave her a small smile of amusement. "We can take it next time, with or without Hanabusa."

"Sounds good to me," she told him with a smile in return.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30 kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #4, _underground_.


	5. Chapter 5, Library Archives

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

* * *

It was late when she finally concluded her night's worth of walking lessons with Yuuki-sama. Hanabusa went home with his father when Kaname-sama returned from his business with the Aidou clan leader. The vampire princess retired to her saloon and waited for her beloved after she told Ruka merrily that she believed that Kain-senpai was still in the Kuran library.

It was as Yuuki-sama said. Ruka found Akatsuki lounging on his back on an ornate sofa with his legs propped up on the matching coffee table in the middle of the room, surrounded by walls of tomes. He looked up when she entered the library.

"Are you done for today?" he asked as he bookmarked the pages with his fingers. He sat up straight by returning his feet to the floor and made room for her next to him.

Honey-colored tresses slithered past her shoulders when she nodded. She told him, "It seems that Yuuki-sama is finally used to wearing heels."

Akatsuki quirked a brow at her because he did not miss the wryness in her voice. "I imagine it must have been a challenge."

This time, Ruka detected the double entendre in his words. She could only offer a weak smile and leaned back comfortable against the plush. "Did I interrupt your reading?"

"This? No." He showed her the book. "It was just a random book I picked out."

"The Collection of Greek mythology," Ruka read the title aloud. She shot him an inquiring glance, unaware that he had such fascination.

Kain shrugged. "Like I said, random. I did go through some other books, though."

"Hmm," she eyed the page he was marking with his fingers. "Whose unfortunate tale are you reading now?"

"Aeneas' departure from Carthage," he said shortly. He set the book down on the table and stood up. Then he looked down at her. "I think Kaname-sama is expecting us soon. Should we get going?"

"I suppose," she uttered lowly as her hand unconsciously reached up and brushed lightly against her neck. She felt Kain's eyes following her hand but ignored it. Side by side, they walked out of the grand library and toward Kaname's private meeting room.

Ruka glanced off to the side as she asked, "Aeneas and the queen of Carthage were lovers, right?"

"Yes. But he left her in the end to pursue his destiny of finding Rome." His amber eyes were carefully gauging her reaction. "In the end, she committed suicide and cursed his bloodline."

"How tragic," the female noble murmured. Her mind unconsciously made some parallels, but she quickly dismissed them.

She was not a queen and she was not desperate enough to throw herself off a cliff. She knew her place, and all that she could be now was his friend. Sighing silently, Ruka schooled her face into a neutral expression when they arrived at the door.

No, she would never be the lover on the side. She would never degrade herself to that. Also, she was sure someone else would never let her do that.

"Ruka, are you coming?" Kain asked her when she didn't step through the door he held open.

Ruka looked up and nodded. Kain would never let her.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #5, _library archives_.


	6. Chapter 6, Magnifying Glass

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

* * *

As the pencil scratched away furiously, Akatsuki stared off momentarily and indulged in his thoughts.

Hanabusa took the day off to spend time with his father, so he took over Yuuki-sama's nightly lessons. Ruka was with Kaname, discussing their next mission. So somehow that landed him to be today's tutor. Sighing inaudibly, he looked down at the print across the math textbook.

Next to him, Yuuki suddenly groaned and none too gently, smacked her head against the papers.

After glancing briefly at her work, Kain couldn't prevent the slight twitch of his lips. "Would you like to take a break, Yuuki-sama?"

The young woman gave him a hopeful stare. "Really? Thank you so much, Kain-senpai!"

They lapsed into a silence. Yuuki took the chance to stand up and stretch and Akatsuki remained seated. Then he noticed her staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

She tilted her head to the side, as if debating whether to ask him or not. Eventually, she did. "Kain-senpai, you really care for Ruka-san, right?"

Kain didn't understand where her thought came from but shrugged. "Of course. We are distant cousins in a way, I guess."

"Well, I mean," Yuuki paused. "You're always there for her, constantly at her side."

"Are you worried about something, Yuuki-sama?" he inquired calmly, wondering if she was feeling jealous of Ruka spending time with Kaname. Kaname-sama started to spend more time going out on business and sometimes, Hanabusa stayed over to guard her. Usually, during the trips, he and Ruka attended to the vampire king.

She shook her head, her dark chocolate locks waving gently at the motion. "No, it's not what you think it is. I'm just worried about Ruka-san. I know that she is very devoted to Onii-sama, but I'm scared that her devotion might hurt her later…"

As her words trailed off, the aristocrat vampire wondered just how much this princess really knew of the people around her. She had a naïve air about her, brimming with a purity that he usually saw in humans. Maybe it was that purity that allowed her to view things around her with such clarity.

"But I'm also worried about you, Kain-senpai," she said, interrupting his thoughts. Kain shifted, his attention now completely captured. That was an unusual thing for her to say, especially when he didn't particularly interact with her.

She plowed on, not allowing him to dwell on his own feelings about the direction of this conversation. "I can see that you're very close to Ruka-san, and that you would do anything to protect her. And even though I think that it is wonderful for Ruka-san to have a person like you by her side, I'm also a little bit scared that she has you next to her."

"I apologize if I have done anything to give you a poor impression, Yuuki-sama." He frowned.

A brilliant blush spread across the young vampire's face. She stuttered, "N-No! I don't mean that. It's just that when I see how well you treat Ruka-san, I know that she's going to be okay. But, I'm scared that if Onii-sama did something wrong and accidently hurt Ruka-san, you might hurt Onii-sama in return."

Kain's eyes widened with surprise and he tried to hide the discomfort he suddenly felt. It was strange that an observer who he did not closely associate with could understand so much simply by picking up the fact that he cared for Ruka. Furthermore, to think that somehow she knew that he would not hesitate to defend Ruka, even if it was against the Pureblood king, was almost frightening. He thought it would help if he denied her words, but deep down, he knew that it would only sound like a lie. Instead, he kept his head bowed and remained silent.

"Kain-senpai, I just want you to know that it is a heavy burden to bring happiness to the one you care for the most," Yuuki said as she cradled her hands close to her heart. "But sometimes, you have to think about your own happiness, too. Even a hero has dreams, right?"

Akatsuki gazed at the Pureblood princess and she returned his stare with narrowed eyes of conviction. He suddenly recalled a thought from the near past.

… _I wonder if the day when I'll be able to walk my own path will ever come._

The time was not right now, he knew that. But maybe, once everything settled down…

He allowed a small smile to curve on his lips. "Thank you for your concern, Yuuki-sama. Should we get back to the lesson now?"

She smiled back in return. "Of course!"

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #6, _magnifying glass_.


	7. Chapter 7, Recruitment

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

Thank you _WitlessFool_ for the reminder to update! This one is for you!

* * *

"Do you think Kaname-sama knows that Ichijou-sama is with Shirabuki-sama?" Ruka mused aloud as they walked through the forest that isolated the Shirabuki estate.

Akatsuki was thinking the same thing and nodded. "Probably. It has been a while since we've seen Ichijou-sama."

"That's true," she commented softly. The methodical crunch of dry leaves beneath their feet filled the thought-filled silence between them.

For their latest mission, they were ordered to visit the castles of all the remaining Purebloods with the invitation to Yuuki-sama's debut ball in a few months. Kain mapped out the different properties and set their path. Their first stop ironically was with the Shirabuki heiress. When they arrived at her doorstep, they couldn't hold back the shock as their former Dorm Vice President opened the front door and greeted them jovially.

Kain immediately noticed a shadow in the blond vampire's green eyes and held back his thoughts on the issue. When they were escorted to the drawing room and saw with the vampire queen, he was sure that Ruka was just as surprised when Takuma went and stood behind the Pureblood vampire. Somehow, it felt like an open declaration of his loyalty to the other Pureblood despite the long standing friendship between him and Kaname. At the end of their visit, just when Ruka tried to speak to the Ichijou heir, the other vampire woman immediately called him to her side. Ichijou-sama could only smile forcedly at them and wished them a safe travel home.

Ruka fiddled with the belt of her knee-length coat. Then she turned to Kain with another question. "Why do you think Ichijou-sama is with Shirabuki-sama?"

"I'm not sure," he responded automatically. Frown lines appeared on his forehead. "He went missing after the fight with Kuran Rido-sama. And as far as I know, Kaname-sama hasn't been in contact with Ichijou-sama since then."

"Is it possible that he sought her protection?" the honey-colored woman murmured in wonder. She would not blame Ichijou-sama for doing so, especially when the distrust toward the Kuran clan grew with the disastrous return of Kuran Rido and the trouble he brought. Another idea came to her and she voiced it. "Maybe Shirabuki-sama saved him from the fight?"

He could only wonder. If Shirabuki Sara-sama didn't save Ichijou-sama, then that would mean Ichijou-sama was held under duress. Yet, he saw that Takuma remained at her side willingly and he was not being manipulated. Perhaps it was the calling of her blood. Kain knew that it was hard to ignore the inherent draw toward the higher race of vampires—Hanabusa was one example. Either way, he was sure that Kaname-sama would not appreciate having one of his war pieces taken away.

In the end, Akatsuki shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I think it is safe to assume that his loyalty is leaning toward Shirabuk-sama. I'm more curious to know as to why she wanted him on her side."

It went unspoken that the heir of the Ichijou was a valuable asset to any vampire clan. With one of the oldest and the most influential aristocratic vampire clans at their beck and call, the Pureblood lucky enough to snag the heir guaranteed a great control over the extinguished Vampire Council. But the sudden deflection from Kuran to Shirabuki was puzzling. Kaname-sama never manipulated Ichijou-sama in any way and Ichijou-sama never gave an impression that he was dissatisfied as a man loyal to the Kuran clan. Did Shirabuki Sara offer him something he could not resist?

"Well, I think we should notify Kaname-sama immediately," Ruka told him with a firm nod. "I am sure he will appreciate the information we have found out."

"Hm," Kain hummed. He tried not to think that somehow, Ruka was also pulled in by the magnetism of the Purebloods, or himself for the matter.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #7, _recruitment_.


	8. Chapter 8, Strings

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

-x-

* * *

"Please, Touma-sama, we didn't come here to fight!" Kain shouted as he jumped to avoid a row of giant shadow stalagmites shooting up from the ground.

"Hmm, but you dared to intrude on my land without my permission," the short figure drawled as he crossed his legs in midair. "Not to mention, I can smell the stench of the Kuran on you~"

Ruka stiffened at his words as a small flame of irritation grew within her. She held her tongue and followed Akatsuki's lead as they continued to dodge the random shadow attacks.

"If you came here to persuade me to join Kaname Kuran in his campaign to befriend and live in harmony with the humans, you're sadly mistaken," the Pureblood said as a sinister gleam appeared in his eyes. "But don't think I'll let you go so easily. If he sent his messengers, I might as well have some fun~ with you before you do go."

Akatsuki growled as he pulled Ruka behind him. Two large shadows took the form of savage canine beasts in front of them. He muttered to her underneath his breath, "Ruka, can you distract him?"

The child-bodied vampire didn't even flinch when two fireballs flew at his direction suddenly. A cloak of bats flapped overhead and reassembled a few paces away. His eyes narrowed when he sensed his vampire detachments exploded. The beasts he conjured were now black puddles on the ground.

"Hooh, so you're an illusionist?" Touma said with a hint of bored amusement as he sat idly on the brick wall surrounding the complex. "Let's see how you handle this then."

Kain surveyed their surroundings when black vines suddenly protruded from the ground and started to attack them at random. Ruka and Kain both jumped out of the way as the vines lashed at them.

The manipulated flames flew left and right and some vines exploded upon collision. Ruka could only continue to dodge the attacks. She couldn't concentrate and use her powers to distract the Pureblood. Not to mention his proximity limited the strength of her vampire power.

"Ha, run all you want, but can you hide? I don't think so~" Touma mocked from nearby. His enjoyment was short lived when a ball of fire crashed into him. Red blood rained from the missing leg that Kain's power tore off in one shot.

Before Ruka could feel scandalized at the direct attack on the Pureblood, Touma's face darkened in a second and his voice became discombobulated as he dissolved in a puddle on the ground. "You'll pay for that…"

Suddenly, the vines multiplied and charged en masse toward Kain. Ruka almost bit her tongue as she realized just what the vines were going to do. There were always consequences when provoking a Pureblood vampire and clearly they were at a disadvantage now. To continue fighting was foolish, so the only thing to do now was escape. If only she could make it in time!

"Move, Akatsuki!" she ordered hastily as she ran in his direction. If Kain got overwhelmed, she would be useless and that was the last thing she wanted to be. But she was no match for the speed of the black vines. Kain could not burn them fast enough nor could he escape from their grasp.

"Kuh!" The male grunted as he became ensnared and he struggled madly to free his limbs, especially his arms. Though he could still summon the flame in his hands, he could not control its movement. He gritted his teeth when thorns suddenly started growing on each vine and pierced his skin.

Ruka's eyes grew wide with horror when thin rivulets of blood streamed from the punctures. "Akatsuki!"

Her powers would be of no help in this situation but if she could just somehow free him! Before she could get close to him, wayward vines whipped in her direction and forced her back. Noticing her attempt, Akatsuki cried out to her, "Stay back!"

"Hmm, how do you think you're going to get yourself out of there?" Touma's voice taunted from around them. Ruka spun on her heels and looked for the Pureblood. His presence was still strong, but his physical body was nowhere to be seen. "If you don't save your little friend, he's go~ing to die of blood lo~ss."

"Don't listen to him Ruka," Kain uttered as he tried to turn his torso and shrug free his left shoulder to no avail. For Ruka, it was hard to accept his words since she could clearly tell that with the added blood loss, he was also starting to run out of energy from this fight.

Her mind scrambled for a solution as her eyes roved between the Pureblood's weapon and Kain, who was panting now. His pallor was paler than healthy. Eventually, her eyes lingered on the shadow vegetation and something clicked. Maybe, just maybe her plan might work. If it did, then they would be able to escape.

If not, then… _No! _Ruka focused on the present and ignored the doubt at the back of her mind.

"Hang on, Akatsuki!" she told him strongly as she closed her eyes and raised her arms. _Focus!_

She could feel her power enveloping their surroundings. The air shifted and pushed into all animate beings. Her power pulsed and soon, she knew that it was working.

"What?" Ruka heard Touma gasped in shock. "No! That girl!"

Kain bit back a groan as he fell to his knees. The vines slithered around blindly and loosened their grip on him. Ruka channeled bits and pieces of her power around the both of them, just enough to contain the false world outside the bubble she created.

Ruka darted forward and wrapped Akatsuki's left arm around her shoulders. He shifted on his feet and took hold of her around the waist with his free arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry. She cupped his pale bleeding cheek with her hand.

Kain released a shaky breath and nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Ruka could vaguely hear Touma cursing in the background as she tightened her grip on his arm.

They disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #8, _strings_.


	9. Chapter 9, mode of transportation

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**AN: **Isaya is one of the Purebloods, as is Touma from the last chapter. They are from the series, I did not make them up.

* * *

"So, how do you plan on getting down there?" Ruka asked as they both stared down at the chasm.

From the map that Kaname-sama gave them, the Isaya Estate was located several hundred maybe even thousand meters below the edge of the cliff that they stood at. It was so dark down there that it looked endless to them even with their enhanced eyesight.

Akatsuki frowned and kicked a small pebble by his foot. They both listened closely for the sound of impact and it was not a short drop. He then looked at her with a crooked grin. "How do you feel about scaling the side of the cliff?"

She gave him a dry look. "I'll consider it if you are to catch me at the bottom."

"I'll have to get down there first," Kain reminded her with a small smile. He reached over and toyed with the edge of her hair. "Some rope would be nice."

"You've been spending too much time in that library." Ruka snatched back her tresses from his fingertips. "I refuse to be Rapunzel."

"I didn't plan on being a prince," Kain said in amusement and with a shrug. Then he held out his hand to her. She was puzzled at his gesture. When she didn't take it, Kain stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

He cocked his head to the side and a twinkle appeared in his amber eyes. "Let's go this way. I think it's easier actually."

* * *

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30 kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #9, _mode of transportation_.


	10. Chapter 10, sycthe

**Disclaimers** on the characters and plot devices of this fanfiction. They are the sole property of Hino Matsuri-sensei. I do not have any ownership, so please no lawsuits as I cannot afford them as a college student. Much thanks in advance.

**-.-**

"Chief? There are two vampires outside of the gate requesting your presence," a hunter informed the bi-spectacled man seated behind the desk.

Chief Director Kaien Cross looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "Who are they, do you know?"

The hunter scratched the back of his neck. "I've seen the tall one a few times. He sometimes accompanied the Pureblood Kuran at our meetings. Can't say that I've seen the girl before though."

"I see," Kaien murmured as the descriptions clicked. After a moment of debate, he issued his order. "Escort them to one of the rooms downstairs. Do not by any mean use force. They are here as guests."

"Yes sir," the hunter replied and went to the door.

Just before the hunter left, the Chairman suddenly added, "But be on guard. I'll be there shortly."

"Of course." Kaien watched as the man left before folding his fingers together and setting his elbows on the table. He mulled on the reason as to why those two would appear in front of the Hunter Headquarters. The only thought he could think of was that Kaname sent them on his behalf. It was hard to predict what Kaname was planning these days.

Sighing, he glanced at his sword hung on the wall and decided against bringing it with him. If they wanted to attack the Headquarters, they would have already done so. Yet, they asked for his audience. Something was definitely amiss.

Fixing his shirt, Kaien strode from his room and down the stone corridors and stairs to the main lobby. He could already feel the tension in the air as descended the steps. All hunters present had their weapons on their person even though many of them hung in the shadows of the walls. Just as he stepped off the stairs, he saw the two vampires being led into one of the smaller meeting rooms. Ignoring the greetings from his subordinates, Kaien went directly to the room.

"Stand guard outside and do not come in under any circumstances until I give the order," he told the hunters. Once he saw them nod, Kaien opened the door and slipped inside.

He assumed his usual easy-going smile and acknowledged the two vampires before him. "It has been a while, Kain-kun and Souen-kun."

"Chairman," Akatsuki said in reply. He stood next to the round table where Ruka currently sat.

"Hello, Headmaster Cross," Ruka answered formally as she looked at the leader of the hunters.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you both come and visit me?" Kaien asked as he moved to pour some water for himself from the refreshment table. "Would you like something to drink?"

Kain shook his head negatively. "We're fine, thank you Chairman. Kaname-sama sent us to retrieve an item from you. He told us that he would like to hold it for safekeeping."

The older man drank deeply from his glass. He had an inkling of what Kain spoke of, but he asked just to be sure. "And what item might this be?"

Knowing that the Chairman was playing dumb on purpose, Ruka spoke up. "Kaname-sama wishes to obtain Yuuki-sama's former anti-hunter weapon, the Artemis."

"And why would he need it? Why would Yuuki need it? So long as she is within the walls of the Kuran mansion, she is safe," the older man told them. The light reflected off his glasses, concealing his eyes from their stares. Cross leaned back against the table and crossed his arms.

Kain and Ruka exchanged a glance. Kaname did not delve into any details about his request. He only instructed them to retrieve the anti-vampire weapon at all costs. They stayed silent, unable to come up with an answer. Eventually, Kaien Cross sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine if you don't tell me. You may have Artemis. But I will give it to you on one condition," he said. His eyes were narrowed and all traces of pleasantry escaped from his body. Ruka felt the small hairs on the back of her neck raise from the sudden tension in the room. Even though she heard of the tales, she never thought of encountering the Vampire Hunter Kaien Cross of the dark days. The aura he emitted was truly formidable and it was not hard to believe that he was, or rather, still is a great slayer.

Kain dipped his head in consent. If Kaname meant at any cost, then all they could do was accept the terms. "Of course, Chairman. We will see to the condition personally."

"Hm," Cross eyed the taller vampire first before glancing briefly at Ruka.

She forced herself to nod as well. "As Akatsuki said, we'll do our best to fulfill your request, Headmaster."

A smile tinged with sadness curled at the bi-spectacled man's lips. His eyes betrayed nothing to them though. "It isn't much but please do your best to protect Yuuki when the time comes. She will need all the help she can get."

"We will, Chairman," Kain supplied after a brief confused silence. Ruka looked at her partner in muted surprise.

Kaien looked relieved at his words and straightened up. "Wonderful. Why don't you wait here while I grab Artemis from my office?"

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross," said Ruka as the man stepped past the door. The door clicked as it shut.

Now with only the two of them in the room, Ruka looked at her companion with the questions written clearly on her face. Even though her loyalty was primarily toward Kaname, if the Pureblood asked of her, she would extend the same loyalty to Yuuki. But Kaname did not. He only asked that they assisted him in his tasks.

Finally, she asked Kain, "Why do you think the Headmaster asked us to protect Yuuki-sama?"

Akataski was pensive as he stared at his feet. He eventually answered her question. "The Chairman always regarded Yuuki-sama as his daughter. Now that she is no longer at his side, he is not able to protect her."

"A father always wants to be their children's hero," Ruka murmured softly. "Do you think that is why he agreed so easily to hand Artemis over to us?"

"Who knows?" Kain replied.

-.-

**AN:** This is written for the LiveJournal Community, 30 kisses, from List Beta/Hero: Theme #10, _scythe_.


End file.
